Episode 117 (Manga)
Synopsis Jill stares at the place in the sky where she lost sight of Rosine. She thinks that, like Peekaf, Rosine will never find her way home. Jill knows that this flight will be Rosine's last. A disgruntled Zepek orders her to go back to the village with him, but she refuses. He angrily swipes at her with his cane, but she easily dodges it. She tells Zepek to go home by himself before running with Puck towards the direction Guts ran away. She asks Puck to use his elven sixth sense to find Guts, despite all the pain the Black Swordsman caused her. Guts has escaped into the foggier parts of the Misty Valley, where Farnese and her soldiers search the area. Serpico tells her that the search hopeless, but Farnese is determined to continue it. Jill is the first to find Guts, who is hidden behind large stones, removing the arrows from his skin and armor and ready to fight any soldiers who come across him. Jill asks if Guts plans to leave somewhere far away, but gets no immediate response. After a moment, he tells her to leave, knowing that if she stays with him, only more harm can come to her. She counters, saying that she noticed him burst the cocoon above her while she was on fire. She begs Guts to take her with him far away from the Misty Valley and her village. Guts tells her to look at the shadows that surround him. Now that it's nighttime, the daily spirits which plague Guts have come out, attracted by his Brand of Sacrifice. He says that the only place he can take her is into those shadows, as that is the life he is forced to live. Some spirits begin to sense Jill and move towards her, but Guts drives them away with his sword. He wraps the end of his cloak around Jill like a curtain while he looks down at her, and her up at him. He says the only place he can bring her is to the battlefield, and tells her to go back to her village. With that, he strides away into the night, Jill falling to her knees and screaming, begging to be taken. He doesn't look back at her. The next morning, Jill notices that the flames caused by Guts' setting the trees on fire has caused the eponymous mist of the Misty Valley to be cleared away, and the sun shines directly between the two cliffsides under a clear blue sky. Jill thinks back on the adventure she's just had with Guts and Rosine. Her innocence is long lost, and she must return to her village. Puck announces that he must leave, and asks if she'll be okay alone in her village. Filled with a new conviction, Jill tells him that while she cannot fight like Guts or run like Rosine, she will struggle in her own way to provoke change. She asks Puck why he is always so determined to be with Guts, and Puck answers that Guts cannot be left alone. They part ways, Puck in Guts' direction, and Jill towards her father's, and her home. Characters in Order of Appearance * Jill * Puck * Zepek * Farnese * Serpico * Guts